


[Art] Special Delivery

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bucky With The Good Hair, Crack, Fanart, Funny, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sexual Humor, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: It all started as a dumb joke.Bucky would order ridiculous items from the grocery store, and the cute delivery guy, Steve, would deliver them.Perhaps Bucky got a bit carried away, because now the joke has gotten way out of hand - and Bucky has to convince everyone that he is NOT a perverted weirdo with a lust for vegetables...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Special Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528866) by [elle1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991). 



> This funny conversation turned story idea is exactly what fandom is supposed to be, a joke between friends turned into passion project. 
> 
> Working on this has brought so joy to my life and I hope it has the same effect on you. The art wont make much sense with out reading elle1991's hilariously awkward story, but please prepare yourself, the second hand embarrassment is real!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	2. Two




	3. Three

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are currency, tip your servers <3


End file.
